Second War of Megalo
History, Background, and Aftermath The Second War of Megalo took place only 40 years after the First War of Megalo ended. Ros allied with Gualia and Malruse in an attempt for the three kingdoms to conquer all of Megalo. The alliance was supposed to be kept secret, but a spy from Minova had caught wind of the meetings and immidiately sent word to Cartage. Cartage then allied themselves with the Amazons and Desune. The Island kingdom of Angland also agreed to help. Minova said that they will assist in attacking Gualia. Malruse was divided, with the north supporting Cartage and the south supporting Ros. Cartage was the attacker this time, attacking the kingdom of Gualia and Ros with Desune and the Amazons, while fighting Malruse with the Amazons and Anglicans. Around the middle of the war, Malruse drew support from Ros to deal with a revolution in the north, known as the Revolution of Nehruse (or Rebellion of Nehruse to Malruse, Ros, and Gualia). After some time, Ros surrendered to Cartage after an army of over five hundred thousand marched into Ros. Gualia fought for some more time before falling to a different faction: the Bright Coregation, a large army of Devas who joined Cartage in exchange for land. After the war, King Bruce Atlas felt that Cartage had grown to large, and broke the kingdom into smaller ones. The peace treaty stated both Ros and Gualia would pay for war costs: an excess of 200 Million gold. The Bright Congregation also recieved the land of Faris. Malruse eventually lost the revolution, and the northern tip of it broke of, forming the kingdom of Nehruse, which was immediately recognized by Cartage and Minova. Tactical and Technological Differences *Cartage renewed the use of War Elephants and Wyverns, a tactic not used since Omega Atlas first created Cartage. *Angland used new machines called Ornithopters. *The Amazons used Giant Lizards. They also began usage of the crossbow. *Ros used wizards and other magic users greatly in this battle. *Dragons assisted Cartage for five thousand gold each (20 Dragons were hired). *Mountaineers, not seen in battle since the Battle of Sparta were brought in by Cartage. *Gualia used a new tactic in which they would send wolves, bears, and other animals to distract the enemy while they moved in. *Armored carriages carried archers who fired from openings. *The Bright Congregation used fast warriors called Avengers to kill enemy leaders quickly, instead of focusing on the main body. *Desune used Skeletal Horses in battle, as they didn't require food or water. *Minova used Sharks and Sea Horses to get into Malruse. *Ros used Trihorn Behemoths in battle. *Ships were used much more in this war, with the main naval users being Angland and Gualia, who constantly fought each other at sea. *Total War introduced. *Massive armies of over millions drafted. Timeline Trivia *Total number of soldiers killed (combined of Ros, Gualia, and Malruse): 67,708,720. This does not include crew members on the ships. *Total number of soldiers killed (combined of Cartage, Amazolla, Angland, Minova, the Bright Congregation, and Desune): 68,800,710. This does not include crew members on the ships. *Total Civilians killed: Including the three campaigns, several battles near cities, starvation, and disease, around 50,000,000 were believed to have died. *Total loss of life: 186,509,430. If including crew members on ships, the loss of life is around 186,550,430 *This is the last time Minova would be publically known well for over 2000 years. *The only kingdom on Megalo or Nisia to remain neutral is Scottia, who became a kingdom just twenty years earlier. *This is one of the last times the undead would ever be seen for a long time, as Desune discontinued the use of Skeletal Horses by the request of the Guild of Magic. *Due to incredible war costs, this is the last time armies of over half a million in size were ever used again. More traditional armies usually number in tens of thousands now. Category:Wars